paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wildermount Cliff
Wildermount Cliff is a gemstone-rich city situated on top of, underneath, and around three relatively small, free-standing mountains. The mountains curve, appearing like an ocean wave, and are much flatter on top that regular mountains. The city was once the capital of pollution in the country. Now, it is the capital of clean energy and new technologies. It is the hometown of Steelbeam and Esme. Residents Welcome! ''(Residents may appear in a Tundra-Centurion AU story, or a CenturiRealm story, but NOT in ''Shadows of Camaraderie!) Locations * Wildermount Mines Running for miles and miles beneath the city, Wildermount Mines are an elaborate system of massive underground caves. The mines contain abundant minerals and gemstones, and even a vast assortment of previously undiscovered materials that can be used in clean energy. Dozens of tons of gemstones, metals, and energy sources are mined here every day. * Strongbourne Construction Company HQ The Strongbourne Construction Company was once the top polluters of the city - no, of the country... When they first started, the sky of Wildermount Cliff was shrouded with smog and smoke. The very air itself was sick, along with the citizens... Thought the company greatly expanded on the city, they were harming it... Something needed to change... Now, a magnificent skyscraper of exquisitely carved smooth stones and solar panels in the central north of town acts as the Strongbourne Company's headquarters. They completely cleaned the city and revolutionized the technology. * Old Wildermount Beneath the three Wave Mountains, there lies a massive, ancient underground city that was built in harmony with the massive pillars of gemstones... A beautiful, clean lake occupied the north of the city, with gemstones that supplied artificial sunlight to grow crops... This is the city of Old Wildermount, where the original indigenous peoples of the area resided. Now, every gemstone acquired in the mines passed through here on its way to the surface. The old town is a great tourist attraction. * Marble Fountain and Platinum Park In the center of the lower city, there's a massive circular park called Platinum Park. A very beautiful, well-maintained park with a large lake, beautiful and vivid trees and flowers, a small population of wildlife like foxes and deer and much more. In the center of the park is a massive white and black marble fountain... Little does anyone know... The marble and water is imported... From Springmoor Woods... The sources of light in the park are pedestals with a large, floating orb of pure, luminescent platinum. * Geode Central and Porphyritic Boulevard Geode Central is situated to the south of Platinum Park. Geode Central displays the largest Geode ever found within the mines, glowing in hundreds of vivid and iridescent colors, changing based on your location relative to the geode. Running south from Geode Central towards the Wave Mountains is Porphyritic Boulevard, the longest and widest street in town. Musical parades, street fairs, and other assortments of lively activities always take place here. Porphyritic Boulevard is adorned with smooth, intricately carved igneous stones of a porphyritic texture. Residents People TBD Canines * Steelbeam (Former) All Steelbeam ever wanted to do was build and help society... When he learned of all the pollution that construction did, he was distraught... He knew that things needed to change... Steelbeam got his chance to make a difference when he joined the Strongbourne Construction Company, and helped them revolutionize their methods of construction. After meeting Rubble and working with him for a while, he moves back to Adventure Bay and joins the PAW Patrol as their Architect Pup. * Esme Initially, Esme hated the Strongbourne Construction Company for bringing only blackness and pollution to Wildermount Cliff, so she decided to paint the town an assortment of colors to brighten up the place. Once Steelbeam joined, cleaning up the town became much, much easier. After meeting Rubble and falling in love with the Bulldog, she moves back to Adventure bay with him and Steelbeam, and joins the PAW Patrol as their Street Art Pup. Featured Stories * PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Trivia * Wildermount Cliff is essentially the equivalent of New Orleans, Louisiana, except with a ton of mines, and nowhere near an ocean. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:Locations Category:Fanon Locations Category:Fanon City Category:City Category:Page by DJ.RJ.Centurion